One Week To Go: A Valentine's Day Story
by LolaX
Summary: Scully never really believed in Valentine's Day, until one year she kept getting mysterious gifts... Please R&R! It is SO appreciated! Thanks and Happy Valentine's Day for the 14th! xxx


**_Hey guys! Hope you like this fluffy little Valentine's story! Sorry if it's a bit rushed, once again I am very busy! But I promised a Valentine's story so here it is! I am posting it a bit early because it is set the week before Valentine's... Anyway, enjoy and please R&R!  
New regular stories on the way asap! Thanks xxx_**

**One week to go…A Valentine's Day Story. **

MONDAY

After a hard day of report writing at the office, Scully settled in with a book and a glass of wine. She sighed contentedly and sipped at the Merlot while pouring through pages of the latest Tess Gerritsen novel.  
A sharp knock on her front door made Scully jump. She scrambled to her feet from the couch, throwing down the book she was reading and placing her wineglass on the coffee table.  
"Who is it?" She peered through the peephole.  
"FBI Courier for Agent Dana Scully."  
"Just a second…" Scully grabbed her badge from her jacket pocket and opened the door.

The courier smiled at her and handed her the form to sign before handing over a large brown envelope stamped with the FBI emblem. It didn't say who had sent it, and the handwriting on the front was not one she recognised. Scully sat down at her kitchen table and opened the envelope. Inside was an A4 piece of white paper. Scully pulled it out and found that it was blank except for a sentence written in thick black pen inside a large heart drawn in the centre of the page;  
'Only one week to go, so a gift a day for seven days! xxx'  
Scully's brow furrowed as she read the note again. She searched the envelope inside and out, but found no sign of who had sent the cryptic message; she smiled happily and hopefully.

She settled down with her book again, but found that she was no longer able to concentrate on the pages; her mind kept wondering who had sent the note. There was no return to sender address, so whoever it was they wanted it to be a secret. Scully found herself grinning again. As she continued to sip her wine her mind went over all the possible people who may send her Valentines. Her instinct caused her to think of Mulder first. She sighed, hoping it was him, but knowing he wasn't that romantic, or anything other than her platonic best friend. Scully shook her head and rubbed her eyes she got into bed she thought of the possible Valentines: Skinner, Pendrell, Frohike…who else? Mulder. Scully sighed as she lay in the darkness of her bedroom. She knew Mulder didn't have something this romantic in him, it was probably Frohike. She smiled slightly and laughed. Whoever it was she was determined to enjoy getting some mystery attention.

TUESDAY

The next morning Scully entered the office with a large pile of reports in her arms. She placed them down on Mulder's desk with a thump and walked over to her own desk. She spotted a single red rose on her desk on top of another pile of case file folders. She walked over to it and picked it up delicately. A tag attached to the stem read 'Dana, Number 1/7 xxx' written in the same black marker. She smiled and sat down. She lifted the flower to her nose and inhaled its beautiful scent as Mulder barged into the room carrying a box of projector slides. Scully quickly hid the rose away in her desk drawer.  
"Morning." He said brightly, putting the box down on his own desk. He looked over at her. "What are you up to, Scully?" His voice was cheeky and suspicious.  
"Nothing." Scully answered innocently, flashing him a smile and beginning to read a case file. Mulder looked puzzled, but shrugged and began to put the slides into his beloved projector.

WEDNESDAY

Lunchtime had rolled around. It was Wednesday so it was Mulder's turn to buy lunch. He had just gone out to get sandwiches for them both, and Scully was sat at her desk when there was a knock on the door.  
"Come in."  
"Agent Scully, this came for you." A young, female agent handed her a box and left the room. Scully tore off the brown paper to find a heart-shaped box of chocolates with a tag, on which the words, 'Dana, Number 2/7 xxx' were written. She looked over the expensive box and smiled at the thought of her secret Romeo. She hadn't had time for romance in such a long time and whoever her Valentine was, he sure was romantic. Scully was enjoying the attention and the mystery.  
Mulder returned a few moments later carrying a paper bag as Scully hid the chocolates under her desk.  
"Grub's up!" He handed Scully her sandwich, a napkin and an apple, and as he did so he noticed the dreamy, far-away expression on her face. "What's up, Scully? Scully!" He put a bottle of Coke down on her desk.  
She looked at him, smiling again. "Nothing Mulder. Thanks for getting my lunch."  
Mulder dug down into the bottom of the paper bag and pulled out two candy bars.  
"Which one do you want Scully?" She selected the one with fewer calories and Mulder retreated to his desk. Mulder sat down and unwrapped his own sandwich and opened a big bag of Cheetos. Scully was watching him.  
"What?" He asked her, slightly annoyed and self-conscious. She didn't answer. "What, Scully?"  
She simply studied him some more. Mulder frowned and took a gulp from his bottle of iced tea. Scully continued to watch him as he took large bites from his sandwich. She watched him wipe a dribble of tea from his chin and wondered if it was possible that the man before her was capable of being her Romeo. She shook her head, sighed and picked up her sandwich.

THURSDAY

Skinner knocked on the door early the next morning and asked to have a word with Mulder.  
"Back soon, Scully." Mulder said, looking sheepish, as he followed Skinner from the office. Scully rolled her eyes, smiling. She leant back in her chair and sighed. There was another knock on the door and in walked Debbie, the agent from reception. She was holding a large bunch of beautiful, interesting flowers.  
"Agent Scully, these were left at the reception desk for you."  
"Thanks Debbie." Scully said beaming as she took the bouquet from her.  
"You're very lucky, Dana. I wish I got gifts sent to me."  
"Number 3…" Scully smiled to herself as Debbie left. She smelled the flowers and set them down on the desk behind her just as Mulder returned.  
"I'm back, Scully. Skinner just wanted to know why I hadn't handed in that profile he asked for. I told him I had been busy lately." He walked over to her desk and held out a small rectangle of pink card. "I found this on the floor outside in the corridor. I presume it's yours."  
The florist's card was adorned with a message written in black marker; 'Dana, Number 3/7 xxx'

FRIDAY

When Scully got to the office the next morning she sat down at her desk to begin writing a report. She noticed a note written on a pink post-it note stuck to her computer screen. It was written in the now familiar black marker. 'Dana, tune into WBIG at 11am. Number 4/7 xxx'  
Scully got up and began to tune the radio to the specified station.  
"Hello and good morning to all listeners just joining us. You are tuned into Barry Turner's morning request show, so don't touch that dial!"  
Mulder entered the room. "Morning Scully… I didn't expect to find you listening to Barry Turner!"  
"I found this." She handed him the note.  
"Who sent it?" Mulder said looking at his watch. It was almost eleven. Scully shrugged and they both sat down. "Why do you think that someone is sending you…"  
Scully shushed him. "Shh Mulder, it's eleven."  
"That was Johnny Cash and the famous Ring Of Fire…Okay, let's see what other special requests we've got…Oh here's a good one! "Dear Barry, please could you play this song for Miss Dana Scully. She will know what I mean when I say it's her Number 4…" Well, Dana Scully this song is for you, but I hope you know who dedicated it to you, because I don't have the first clue! Three Dog Night's Joy to the World. Enjoy!"  
Scully's eyes widened and she looked at Mulder who just shrugged and went over to the filing cabinet, humming along with the song and willing himself not to break out into a huge grin.

SATURDAY

The next morning, Scully slept in. It was Saturday after all. She eventually decided to get up and make some coffee. As she passed her phone she noticed a message on her answer phone. When she pressed the button she heard Mulder's voice.  
"Hey Scully, it's me, good morning by the way. I have to apologise because I won't be able to make it to the movies this afternoon. I'm really sorry. I was so looking forward to going with you. Forgive me?" He chuckled slightly. "Anyway, I'm sorry again Scully, I'm just really busy today. I'll make it up to you, I promise. I'll call you when I can."  
As the message ended Scully sighed, walked to the kitchen and began to make breakfast. She was disappointed that Mulder was busy but she knew that he must have a good reason. She had really wanted to spend some time with Mulder outside of work. They didn't do that enough. She decided that she would go visit her mom instead. Maggie was always pleased to see her.  
As Scully was on the way down to her car, she stopped at her mailbox. Inside she found a square object wrapped in red paper. 'Dana, Number 5/7 xxx' She beamed and checked around the hallway just in case. She opened the paper to find a CD of The Eagles' Hotel California. She smiled to herself and continued out to her car.

"So Dana," Her mom asked as Scully drove them to the mall. "Got any Valentines lined up for Monday?"  
Scully reached over to the console and turned down the CD volume.  
"Not yet mom. But I do have a secret admirer!"  
Maggie beamed. "Is it Fox?"  
"Mom!" Scully laughed. "I highly doubt it. Whoever it is, they keep sending me mystery gifts. I found this CD in my mailbox this morning!"  
"The Eagles. Romeo must know you quite well then, whoever he is."  
"Oh, shut up mom!" Scully teased as she pulled the car into the parking lot.

SUNDAY

Sunday morning rolled around and Scully's alarm clock went off with a shrill beep. She groaned and reached to switch it off. She dragged herself out of bed and went into the bathroom for a shower.  
After dressing warmly complete with scarf and gloves, Scully was ready for her Sunday morning tradition of walking to church. She set off, walking through her neighbourhood in the February sunshine. On her walk she passed a few familiar faces, giving them a wave or stopping for a brief chat.

That afternoon, after returning from church feeling much more refreshed, Scully decided to do some cleaning.  
Scully put her new Hotel California CD into the stereo and set about doing her weekly chores. She opened the closet and pulled out the vacuum cleaner. She switched it on and began to clean up the lounge with the noisy machine. Over the rumble of the vacuum and the Eagles' music, Scully didn't hear the knock on her door. The knocking continued and she still vacuumed. When Scully had finished the lounge, she turned off the vacuum. There were a couple of sharp knocks on the door that stopped as soon as they had started. Scully ran to the door, dodging the cable of the vacuum and avoiding tripping on a feather duster.

She flung the door open just in time to see a brown shoe disappear around the corner in the corridor.  
"Wait!" Scully yelled, leaping over a small wrapped box on her doorstep. She sprinted to catch up with the person but when she rounded the corner there was no one there. She ran to the window. There was no car out on the road either. She sighed and retreated back to her apartment; she would have to wait until tomorrow to find out the identity of her Valentine.  
She picked up the red wrapped box from her doorstep and closed the door behind her. She was getting used to this now; the familiar writing greeted her from the gift tag. 'Dana, Number 6/7 xxx'

She went over to the couch, moving a big box of cleaning products so she could sit down. She carefully and slowly peeled off the red gift-wrap and pulled out a white box. She lifted the lid off the box to reveal a red Bordeaux crystal heart pendant. Her jaw dropped and she lifted it out of the box, her hand shaking slightly at the sight of the most beautiful gift she had ever received. She held the pendant up and it glinted red in the sunlight. Scully spotted something on one side on the heart and brought it closer to her eyes to have a look. The crystal was engraved in very delicate lettering. She read the message: 'Believe in love x'  
After a long while sitting and staring at the gift, lost in thoughts of her mystery Valentine, Scully finally was able to compose herself and finish off her chores. She put the pendant back in its box and placed it on her nightstand in her bedroom. She would wear it tomorrow.

MONDAY – Valentine's Day

As she drove to the office Scully noticed the butterflies begin to flutter in her stomach. Today was Valentine's Day and time for Number 7 of her mysterious gifts; the final gift. Would she finally find out who her secret admirer was?

She bounded down to the basement happily, hoping and expecting to see the man of her dreams stood there waiting for her holding a beautifully wrapped gift. Her heart was giddy. She opened the door and … the office was empty. Not even Mulder was there. She sighed and flopped down into the chair at her desk. She looked around everywhere and her heart sank; there wasn't even a post-it. Scully swallowed hard and composed herself, turning on her computer. She knew it was all too much to be true. It was someone's idea of a joke…  
There was a feeble knock at the door.  
"Come in." Scully sighed. The door opened tentatively and in walked Agent Pendrell, shuffling slightly.  
"Morning Agent Scully." He said coming over to where she sat.  
"Morning Pendrell. Are you ok?"  
He swallowed hard before answering. "Yeah." He reached into his inside pocket and pulled out a red envelope. "Here." He handed it to her and stepped back a pace.  
"For me?" Scully stated the obvious and began opening the envelope.  
"Yeah, happy Valentine's Day, Dana." He swallowed again looking at his shoes. "Well, see you later." He quickly left the room, shutting the door behind him.  
Scully smiled as she opened the card. On the cover was a picture of a bunch of roses. The message was written in spidery handwriting.  
'Dana, Happy Valentine's Day. Love P xxx'  
Scully sighed again and put the card on the desk. Did he have another surprise for her? She suddenly felt disappointed and guilty.

Mulder burst into the room, slightly out of breath.  
"Morning Scully. Sorry I'm late." He hung up his coat and rooted through his pockets pulling out a roll of candy Sweethearts. "Happy Valentine's Day!" He handed her the sweets with a goofy grin. "Just a little something…"  
Scully smiled gratefully at him; he always knew how to make her smile.  
"Thanks so much Mulder..." She began to open the wrapper. "Want one?"  
"Sure!" Mulder smiled cheekily, "But only one! The rest are for you!" His smile faltered slightly at the sight of the card on her desk, but he quickly re-plastered it on his face. He wasn't jealous.  
Scully opened the packet to reveal the first candy message, 'For you'. She smiled.  
"That's mine then. Let's find one for you!" She put the candy in her mouth and nearly choked at the sight of the next message in the packet. "Oh my God, Mulder. This one's perfect for you!" He smiled and held out his hand expectantly. She put the candy in his hand: 'Foxy'. They both smiled and laughed hard then attempted to settle down to writing their reports. Mulder still had not finished his profile for Skinner. Scully raised her eyebrows, wondering what could be keeping him so busy as to ignore his work, but she shrugged it off and continued to eat the candies. 'Melt my heart', 'You're gorgeous', 'Flirt', 'Be mine', 'Hug me', 'True love', 'Just us', 'Forever', 'Best friend'.  
"Mulder!" Scully called, "Catch!" She threw him a heart.  
"Best friend." Mulder read aloud. "Thanks Scully." He smiled, popped it in his mouth and turned back to his computer, a slight sinking feeling in his stomach at the thought of the card on her desk; but he wasn't jealous.  
He turned back to her. "Oh, nice necklace by the way." He said politely. "I don't think I've seen you wear it before, Scully. Is it new?"  
Scully fiddled with the pendant that rested on her chest. "Thanks Mulder. Yeah it's new… it was a Valentine's gift. It is very beautiful."  
Mulder nodded and turned back to his monitor. His stomach churned again, but he wasn't jealous.

Later that day there was another knock at the door.  
"Come in." Mulder called from where he was stood at the filing cabinet.  
The door opened dramatically and in strode Frohike. "Hey Mulder." He walked towards Scully and brandished an envelope at her. "Happy Valentine's Day, Dana!" He announced as suavely as possible. Scully smiled and took the card from him.  
"Gee, Frohike, I'm flattered."  
From the filing cabinet Mulder's face fell and he sighed. Frohike and Scully both looked at him and he quickly flashed them a small smile. Frohike smiled at Scully and winked.  
"Well, see you later Dana. Bye Mulder." He left the room, leaving the door open. Mulder sighed again and crossly went over to close the door. He plonked down into his chair and buried his head in an old case file.  
Scully opened Frohike's card. It was the exact same one Pendrell had bought her. She looked up at Mulder and found him watching her.  
"Good job you didn't get me a card Mulder… are they selling these at the news-stand outside or something?" She smirked and Mulder laughed feebly, going back to reading his file.

It was time to leave for the day. "Got a hot Valentine's date?" Mulder asked her as he handed her her coat from the rack.  
"Nope. I only have a date with the TV, some wine and a book." She smiled weakly. "Well Mulder, if you're not doing anything you could always come over and watch a movie?" Scully asked hopefully.  
"Sorry Scully. I can't. I have a date."  
"Oh." Scully said simply, putting on a forced smile. "Got a whole entourage of gals to take out to dinner?"  
"Just one…" he said under his breath.  
"Sorry what did you say?" Scully said distractedly.  
"I said I'm sorry Scully. But I'll see you in the morning…"

It was 6pm. Scully switched on the TV and began to watch the early evening news. They were reporting on the record number of restaurant reservations that had taken place for Valentine's day compared to previous years. Scully sighed. Just as she was beginning to feel a sorry for herself there was a knock at the door. She was glad of a distraction.

A Fed Ex man stood at her door, holding a flat white parcel. She opened the door and signed for it.  
Scully thanked him and retreated to the couch with the package. She squeezed it and it was soft under her fingers. Under her address, the familiar writing read 'Dana, here it is! Number 7! I hope you like it! xxx'

She tore off the sticky strip and pulled out the soft object. A beautiful dark blue satin material flowed over her hands. A note fell down from it to the floor. Scully stood up, holding up and inspecting the gorgeous new dress. She smiled delightedly as she checked the tag and found it in her exact size. She stooped down and picked up the piece of paper. There was the black marker again. She beamed and began to excitedly read the note.

"Happy Valentine's Day! Dana, I hope you like all of your gifts. I know I said there were only seven but, well, I lied! If you make sure that you are ready to leave at 7.30pm, a taxi will be waiting to take you out for dinner, and to meet your valentine…xxx"

As Scully got dressed and ready, she ate a few more of Mulder's candy hearts and thought about her partner's cute gesture. He was no Romeo, but he could be very sweet… he was probably having a great time flirting with some pretty girl at a fancy restaurant. The next two candy heart messages felt like strange coincidences to Scully, but she ate them anyway: 'Table for two' and 'Pretty blue eyes'. Before she knew it, the clock read 7.30 and outside a cab sounded its horn. Scully placed the packet of half-eaten candy in her bag and headed out to the cab. The driver held the door for her and began to drive to the mystery location and to her mystery date.

The traffic around DC had grown busy, so the journey was taking a while. Scully pulled the candy from her bag and began to look through the messages on the remaining pieces. She gasped when she read them:  
'Honeybunch', 'G-woman', 'My constant', 'My touchstone', '1 in 5 billion', 'Walking in Memphis', 'Be my Valentine', 'Scully'.

The cab stopped outside a fancy restaurant. A large queue of people were waiting for tables; but it was so busy that Scully thought they would be waiting until morning. The driver got out of the cab and opened her door.  
"Here we are ma'am. I was told to tell you that reservations have been made for you. Have a lovely evening."  
And with that he got back in the car and drove away into the evening. Scully felt strangely worried, but she knew she was being irrational. She walked silently up to the maitre d', feeling slightly shaky with a combination of nerves and giddiness.

"Good evening madam." He said in a slight French accent. "Do you have a reservation?"  
"Erm…I'm meeting someone."  
"Your name?"  
"Dana Scully." The maitre d' checked his list.  
"Right this way madam." He led the way through the restaurant, towards the back. Scully noticed the sea of Valentine's couples and swallowed her nerves. The maitre d' stopped and indicated a table in a quiet corner.  
"Here we are." He pulled out a chair for Scully, who sat down. "Your dining companion will be here very soon."  
He smiled at her and left to attend to more customers.

Scully looked down at the place setting in front of her. She noticed the fancy silverware, the crystal glasses, the candles and the napkins. She noticed a red envelope placed against her wineglass. She picked it up and opened it. Inside she found a card with a picture of a bunch of roses on the front. She smiled; it was the same as her cards from Pendrell and Frohike.  
Inside the card however she found a pink post-it. The black marker writing stared back at her and she read it aloud. 'Surprise Dana! Being the wonderful agent you are, I hope you have figured all of this out now. See you soon….'  
A familiar deep voice from behind her spoke the final words of the note with her. "Love Mulder."

Scully whirled around in her seat to see Mulder stood behind her. He was dressed in a very smart suit and his face wore a huge grin, the kind that made her smile too.  
"Mulder." She breathed, standing up as he walked towards her. He stopped in front of her and smiled.  
"Hi Scully. I guess you know what's going on now huh?"  
"Mulder, you didn't need to do all this…" She stepped closer to him, her eyes full of warmth.  
"Yeah I did Scully." He paused and searched her eyes. "I-I love you...I needed to prove it."  
"You could have just said something, told me."  
"No, I needed to prove it to you so then you could see I was serious. If -if this isn't what you want though, I fully understand. I just need to know if you reciprocate. If not, I don't mind. Well, actually I do mind. I'll be heart broken. But we can always go back to the way we always have been. I mean we will always be friends but I just…"  
"Mulder, you're rambling." Scully pointed out. "You didn't need to do all this. I don't _need_ all this. Why would I need _this_?"

Mulder's face fell and he swallowed hard, looking down at his shoes. "Ok, Scully. I understand." He swallowed again. Scully reached out quickly and grabbed his hands in hers.  
"Mulder, you have to understand me. I don't need all this… because I already _do_ reciprocate, completely."  
Mulder's head snapped up and his eyes locked with hers.  
"You do?" He smiled softly. Scully nodded and moved her hand up and down his arm. She beamed at him.  
"Of course I do Mulder. How could I not?" Her hand had now reached his neck and she stroked the hair just behind his ears, her thumb caressing his cheek. Mulder smiled again and kissed her cheek. She laughed lightly and stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. Mulder beamed even more, brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.  
"Are you hungry?" He asked, "'Cuz there's plenty of people out there who would steal our table in no time!" Scully laughed and snaked her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly.  
"Oh, I do love you Mulder!" He just laughed and hugged her to his chest.

Eventually they let go of one another and sat down at the table opposite each other. The waiter came over and handed them each a menu. Mulder turned to the wine list.  
"Can we get a bottle of Veuve Clicquot please?" Mulder asked politely.  
"Of course sir. Yellow label or Reserve?"  
Mulder looked at Scully then back at the waiter. "Erm…whichever is better and more expensive."  
The waiter nodded, "That would be the Reserve then. I will be back to take your order shortly." He hurried away.  
"Mulder!" Scully chided. "That's too much money!"  
"Scully, when do I ever treat you? Never! The most I ever do is buy your sandwich!" He smiled at her. "Just let me spoil you, ok? That's what Valentine's is for! Now, what are you gonna eat? I don't know _what_ to choose."

The meal was over, the champagne nearly gone. Mulder grabbed the bottle from the ice bucket and poured them both a final glass. Scully reached into her bag and pulled out the remaining packet of Sweethearts."Tell me about these Mulder."  
"I had those made up specially, and I made clear the order that I wanted them in the packet." He smiled gently. Scully smiled up at him, feeling slightly giddy.  
"But what if I hadn't got to the bottom of the packet? What if I hadn't wanted to eat them all?"  
"C'mon Scully! I knew you would! It's candy!" He grinned at her goofily and laughed, taking her hand across the table. "Now I have a very serious question for you."  
Scully looked at him anxiously. "What is it Mulder?"  
"Would you care to dance?"  
Scully's eyebrow went up and she laughed. "You want to dance?" She looked over at the dance floor in the far corner of the restaurant. A jazz band and female singer were playing some romantic ballads.

Mulder stood up and took her hand, helping her gently to her feet and leading her to the floor. Scully held Mulder's hand and allowed him to pull her into his arms. They looked straight into each other's eyes, smiling. They danced closely, watching each other intently, smiling all the while; dancing slower now. Scully held Mulder tightly as his arms enfolded her. They continued to sway in time to the music. Scully slowly pulled back and kissed him on his forehead, then gently rested her own forehead on his. Mulder slowly pulled her face back so he could look at her, his hands resting on the back of her head. Scully looked into his eyes, her hands resting on the back of his head as well. She noticed something in his eyes.

"Scully," Mulder whispered. "Can I kiss you?"

Scully smiled and reached out to touch his face. Her hand lingered on his cheek. Mulder drew her to him and kissed her slowly, taking his time, his thumbs gently caressing her cheek. He wrapped his arms around Scully, drawing her nearer to him without breaking their kiss. He held her tightly, then kissed her on the forehead. He pressed his forehead against hers in a gesture they had exchanged many tines before; a gesture of great comfort and love. She kissed his lips and jaw and then embraced him again, burying her face into his chest as he lightly rested his chin on top of her head.

"Mmm. Mulder, what time is it?" Scully mumbled happily. Mulder looked at his watch.

"It's six minutes past twelve. I said I'd see you in the morning!" He grinned cheekily as she pulled away to look at him, fiddling with her heart-shaped pendant. They both looked at it as Scully asked quietly,  
"Mulder, do you 'believe in love'?"  
Mulder took her hands in his, leant forward and stopped with his lips just millimetres from hers. "I always _want_ to believe." They kissed again, deeper this time, wrapping their arms around one another. Scully felt Mulder's lips stop for a second, as he mumbled against hers,  
"_You_ _made_ me believe." He pulled away and nuzzled her neck, still mumbling. "And then I saw her face, now I'm a believer…I'm in love, I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried…"


End file.
